Objectives: 1. To complete studies of the effects of long-term administration of certain drugs on polygraphically recorded sleep in normal man. The drugs under study are amitriptyline, reserpine, chlorpromazine, chlordiazepoxide, chloral hydrate (and placebo). 2. To continue investigations of the effects of the amino acid 1-tryptophane on sleep, and to explore its potential as a "physiological" hypnotic agent. This will include studies in the rat, short and long term studies in normal man, and studies in insomniac patients. 3. To continue a series of pharmacological and chemical studies in the rat involving basic research relevant to parts 1 and 2 above, and relevant to elucidating the neurochemistry of sleep -- especially the role of the biogenic amines in sleep.